Let The Rain Fall
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: Darren wondered what was worse: both alone in an alley with the rain pouring down on them, or the fact that Steve was pressed up against him. StevexDarren.


**AN: **My very first Darren Shan Saga fic and it isn't even a One-Shot but a Drabble... I think xD. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this to three awesome StevexDarren / DarrenxSteve authors here on ffnet: **The Freaky Butt Mate, Achava, **and **Toasty-Phantom**! They were the ones who inspired me to write a StevexDarren fic, and their fics are just great :D -reads their stories again and starts giggling like a lunatic-

Cough. Anyway, I was just thinking that there should be more StevexDarren / DarrenxSteve fics on this site, so I helped a bit and I truly hope there will be more fantastic stories with this pairing in the near future. I. Need. Yummy. Yaoi. Fics. NAO!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy), no sex but other.. things. I'd say lemon but without going all the way. Small curses.

**Other warnings:** if you don't like male/male relationships, don't read this. Flamers will be ignored and used for my marshmallows. Sensitive persons: have a box of Kleenex in hand reach (you never know when you'll get a nosebleed).

**Beta: **Seka-Chan. She's just amazing, and I really appreciate her editing!

**Disclaimer:** No owning the characters. No owning Kleenex. I only own the plot. Damn you, Darren. Damn you.

* * *

_"Love is the greatest feeling, because it can make you do something that seemed impossible just a minute ago, but it can also make you sit in agony, and you can't stop it; the pain is not physical, it's inside you, eating at you slowly, until you see him again, and do the impossible again."_

* * *

**Let the Rain Fall**

Damn.

I really should learn not be so curious and just keep my mouth shut when I'm around Steve.

"Why?" you wonder?

_"Ahh! S-Steve, please, stop!"_

Because Steve Leonard was quite enjoying harassing poor, poor me.

Steve halted sucking on my neck to look up into my eyes that were half-closed because of the intense pleasure I felt coursing through my body.

He approached his lips dangerously close to mine and I tried to back away, but with the brick wall behind me it was a difficult task to manage.

And all intentions of escaping vanished into thin air when he closed me in by putting a hand on each side of my head.

He stopped mere inches away from my virgin lips, and by the way he smirked I knew that something bad was going to happen.

Well, bad for me anyways.

"Stop? But Darren, I have yet to start." And he attacked my lips, softly massaging them, making me forget all my struggles and instead I gave in.

After all, it was _me_ who started this.

* * *

_A bit earlier..._

"Yo, Darren! Wait up!"

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. I saw Steve running up to me, his trademark smile apparent on his face.

"Hey Steve," I replied. He walked beside me, staying quiet for a while and I enjoyed the rare silence. We were walking in a street with many shops; candy shops, clothing stores, games and movies, and so on.

There weren't a lot of people, probably because they were at work or maybe because it was going to rain pretty soon.

All in all, I was alone with Leonard and this could be the perfect opportunity to ask him what I've been trying to ask for a few weeks, but never had the courage to, or when I had the courage, then there were too many people around.

So gathering all my courage together, I halted and waited until Steve would realize that I wasn't walking beside him anymore.

It took him a while to notice, but when he did he turned around and gave me a questioning look, his hands in his pockets of his black baggy pants.

I continued to stare at him, forgetting what my intention was, when he started tapping with his sneakers on the pavement; a sign that he was starting to get impatient.

"Darren, what's wrong?" he finally asked and approached me when I still didn't answer. I never noticed that his hair looked so soft and I badly wanted to touch it.

"Darren?" I was too busy staring in his pretty gray eyes that would sometimes turn onyx when he got mad or when he planned evil pranks to pull out on teachers or other adults, that I didn't notice that he was actually standing before me, his hand waving in front of my face.

I blinked, and yelped when I realized just how close we were.

"You sure you're alright?" Was he worried?

I shook my head, and smiled. "Nope, there's nothing wrong! Sorry to make you worry about me."

Come on, Darren! Pull yourself together, damn it! Are you a man or a wuss? Well, technically I'm still a boy, a teenager who just turned fifteen last month, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. I had to ask him, or else I would be tormented forever with it!

"Uhm Steve? I have to ask you something. Something _really_ important."

He had already walked away, since he saw that everything was fine with me, but halted again when I spoke. He let a long sigh and crossed his arms in front of his crimson tee shirt (with a black tribal panther on the side) clad chest, waiting.

"Yes, Darren?"

"I.. uhh.. I…" Oh damn, why did my sane mind had to leave me now?

"I don't have all day, so spit it out or come along."

Oh well. It was now or never. Here goes nothing.

"C-Can you please k-kiss me?!"

I had closed my eyes when I had said (read: yelled) that, but when I reopened them I saw Steve looking shocked and… _amused_?

"Why Darren, I thought you'd never ask," he said very mischievous, and I don't know why, maybe a man's instinct, but I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

My mind screamed bloody murder and told me to run, but my feet didn't listen and remained unmoved, while my heart yelled, "Go get 'im boy!"

But somehow I knew I was royally screwed when Steve approached me like a leopard and ready to attack its delicious prey, and there would be no guarantee that I would survive.

Mentally, of course. Maybe physically, too.

He scanned the place around us, and there were only a few people walking down the streets, but for the rest everything was clear and empty. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards an alley, to which I was actually standing next to without even realizing. How fortunate, hah.

He pushed me gently against the wall and started licking and sucking on my neck, and I having second thoughts was trying desperately to get free from his clutches.

And that's how it started.

* * *

I've never been kissed before, and even though I always hoped it would be a girl who stole my first kiss, Steve being the kiss-thief didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

It felt pleasant, actually. Better than I thought kissing would ever be. Maybe the fact that he was my best friend since like forever, and that I've started to have feelings for him short after I turned fourteen last year, could also be the reason.

One thing that I knew for sure; Steve enjoyed it as much as I was enjoying it, maybe even more because he was dominating me (Steve always had to be the leader, there was no arguing about that).

It slowly started to rain, the dark clouds above us creating a darker atmosphere in the alley, but we didn't mind. Hell, we weren't even paying attention to that. For all we cared it could have been snowing or freezing we wouldn't have noticed.

Because the atmosphere we felt at the moment was filled with heat and passion, and pent-up sexual frustration (on Steve's part then).

He added more pressure to our kiss, and I couldn't hold a moan back, which he took as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, touching and discovering. He tried to coax me into his discovery quest, and I shyly started to kiss him back.

Soon enough we were engaged in a tongue battle, trying to dominate each other, which in the end I lost, because like aforementioned: Steve was and always will be the dominating one.

After a while he broke the kiss, and we both gasped for air, our minds very light and our bodies feeling very hot, even when the rain was now pouring down and wetting our clothes so that it stuck to our bodies.

"Darren," he whispered before disappearing in the nape of my neck again. I was still a bit hazed by the kiss, but moaned loudly when I felt a cold hand – Steve's hand! – going under my wet shirt, the coldness giving me goose bumps. He caressed my back, lining the muscles and then moved his hand to the front, touching my abdomen and gently rubbing a nipple.

"A-ahh.." it was so intoxicating; his touches, his nips and kisses. I was in Heaven, and, dear Lord, did I enjoy it there.

Suddenly I felt something _poking_ against my thigh, and I knew for sure that it wasn't any of his fingers, since both his hands were wandering under my shirt. Then what was it?

Oh dear God, don't tell me that it's a penis poking there.

My doubts quickly got confirmed when Steve pressed his body more against me, the now very apparent erection rubbing against my not yet hardened penis through our clothes. And with the state our clothes were in, I quickly got aroused by the new but welcome feeling that was invading my body.

"Steve, w-what are you d-doing?" I feebly asked when a hand of him travelled southwards, to the front of my pants and unbuttoning it before dipping a hand in my boxer shorts.

I gasped when something wrapped around my member, and my knees started to buckle. Luckily Steve was holding me up and pushed me more against the wall, so that we could practically feel the heat radiating off our warm bodies.

He slowly started to stroke my shaft, and I dared to open an eye to look at Steve. The rain had made his hair stick to his face, making him look very attractive and mysterious; his eyes an even darker shade than it ever was, darker than black. He gasped softly when he rubbed our erections together, closing his eyes in pleasure.

But they never stay closed too long, like he wanted to see me in full ecstasy, loving the way I moaned his name every now and then when he pumped his hand faster after a few slow strokes; the way the rain droplets glided down my face.

His hand that was holding me up disappeared and when I heard him fumbling with his buttons, I started to panic. He wouldn't go all the way, right?

He noticed the sudden tensing and looked up to see that I was panicking. He chuckled and kissed my lips, murmuring words in my ear, the hot breath giving me shivers down my spine.

"Don't worry Darren, I won't go all the way with you." He licked his way down to my jaw line and to my neck again, sucking harshly. He was happy when he saw the hickey he just created and continued with the task at hand.

"Not today at least," I heard him mutter. I hadn't the time to question him about it, when not only I felt his hand on my penis, but also _his_ dick rubbing against mine.

He wrapped his hand around both our shafts and pumped us together, his other hand sneaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I saw that he bit down on his lower lip; furrowing his eyebrows when he moaned, and kissed me again, tongue licking my lips and I joining him.

After a while his strokes went faster, our breaths shallower, our moans deeper and more frequent until a fire burst down below my belly and we both came together, the sticky substance quickly washed away by the rain.

We held each other like that, recovering our breathing, until Steve let go and tucked his now limp member back into his shorts and re-buttoned his pants. I did the same, and I thought that Steve would leave after what we did and pretend nothing happened, but I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and softly squeezed it.

I looked up to see a happy grin on his face; like he just got the best gift ever since he was born, and he mouthed the words "I love you," and I swear my face lit up at that, because he hugged me and we both walked home together, hand in hand.

The next day we lay both sick in our beds, but heck: we didn't really care. Because we had the best time ever.

And you can probably guess that since that fortunate day, it wasn't the last time we had intimate moments with each other, and many followed after.

**The End - Fin - Einde**

**

* * *

A/N: **Gosh, I suck at writing humor and fluff. Well, I hope you liked it, and be sure to expect more drabbles from me with this pairing -wink-

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to make this little wolf smile! ()OwO()**


End file.
